


Fae

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Its mostly fluffy haha dont mind that torture tag, M/M, Panic Attacks, Set a year after the events of SWSH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hop's job at being an assitant proves difficult at times, but this assigment leads to Bede helping him, whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Fae

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an artist not a writer, regardless I hope you like my drabble.
> 
> This matters to me because kids with jobs makes me iffy, so I hc that in swsh the kids are 16 and this takes place a year afterwards, so they are 17.

"That phantump over there was probably my elementary classmate, she really liked bullying and logs. Karma, as they say."

"Oh, real funny aren't ya?" Hop shot a glare at the back of the Bede's head, hugging his folder and notes to his chest shakily. He jerked his gaze away and tried to focus on a nearby glowing mushroom. Or was it a pokémon? Either way, Sonia suggested he should talk to Bede about anymore myths surrounding this forrest, given how he, somehow, knew about the location of the Sword and Shield pokémon's statues in Stow-on-Side. She was generally very busy, and Hop knew that whining his way out of this would do no good, for her or himself. So he grinned and beared it.

That didn't stop him from flumbing his words around when he cornered the Gym Leader at the Ballonlea stadium. Bede had been so startled, not one rude word from his mouth and Hop, remembering that this jerk had seen the worst of him, grew anxious and stuttered something about myths in the nearby forest of the town.

  
And now here they were, wandering about in Glimwood Tangle as Bede relayed ghost story after ghost stories. 

How was he supposed to bring up that awful incident of the statues from a year ago? Oh god does Bede have trauma over it? Hop clearly didn't think this through.

Bede's snicker was barely audible over Hop's insistent nerves and focused him back, "Maybe, if you were half as brave you prattled on and on before, you'd grow a pair and stop shaking like a Snover."

"Hah ha, real funny. You are never gonna let me live those days down." Hop muttered, flinching at the sound of a twig being snapped. His jerky movements make him scooch a pace closer to Bede's, while the latter continued on his trek. Hop felt Bede tense up at his proximity, before releasing a frustrated sigh. The gym leader threw his hand out, mockingly.

"If you wanted a tour guide to hold your hand, you should have asked the trainers. I hardly see any reason as to why Sonia would ask me. I never as so much uttered a word to her."

"I don't need my hand to be held!- Ugh just, is there any myths you could tell me about? Anything at all? Sonia thinks the Sword pokémon would have visited this forest given to its nature but I think-" Hop just needed something, and he could get out of here. Bede made him feel so confused.

"Zacian wouldn't have come here." Bede interrupted. 

Hop paused in his step, causing the other boy to stop and turn around to him. After a beat, Bede crossed his arms and cocked his head, the faintly cyan glow of a large mushroom highlighting his sharp features, "Not every fairy type resides here, you know."

Hop groaned internally, Bede probably thought of him more idiotic than before, "That's what I said! But she said to double check, even though I literally have Zacian's pokeball right now and he never once shifted in his ball when we got here."

"Then perhaps tell her a second time."

"Well she somehow thinks you're an expert on the hidden secrets of Galar, whatever that means. You found the statues, after all."

Bede fell silent, sharp eyes narrowed at Hop's words. Hop could feel himself grow heated under the stare and squirmed awkwardly. His gaze was piercing as it was hypnotizing.

_'Why is it always the pretty ones..'_ Hop thought bitterly, flushed despite the absurdity of it all. 

Had it been anyone else, he'd put on his bravado of being fearless and headstrong. He'd rush into trouble with heart on his sleeve because that's the quickest way to get through situations. Always faster, always on his feet. Always ready to just be done with something. But this is Bede, and Bede proved to him how many holes his methods had.

Research is the complete opposite though. He needs to sit for hours on end and keep complete focus while willing his body to settle down. He needs to be gentle with new pokémon, those who had never seen the heart-pounding fast paced nature of a pokémon battle. Team compositions, type matchups, type disadvantages, none of those matter in the field. All he knew was battling and for the first time, he felt overwhelmed and out of balance. Hop wanted to prove to Sonia he can be a good assistant.

"...you listening...hey, Hop!"

Bede's voice snapped him back to reality. Hop started and his grip on his folder loosened. Before it touched the wet ground, Bede stepped forward and snatched it, "Try not to stop and stare at the flowers while we're here, they might just drag you to hell."

The pale boy shoved Hop's folder to his chest, making Hop grunt, "I was commending you on your insight, that no, Zacian wouldn't have come here because this forest is for the ill minded pokemon and such a proud hero like the Sword would never bother to visit, but since I'm so boring that you drifted away in wee seconds, let's just head back. I have things to do."

He eyed him for a beat and moved to return to the entrance of the forest. Hop regained his bearing and clutched the first they he could reach of Bede, that being the knot on his dress.

"No!"

The knot gave away, and Bede whipped around furiously. He looked seconds away from biting Hop's head off. Distantly, Hop thought Bede looked like a snubble, "No?" 

"I-I can't leave. I promised Sonia! I- I need somethi-"

Hop felt the jitters crawling down his back but neither Leon nor Gloria was here to stop it from getting worse. His body rattled and the vision blurred.

"Sonia needs this, I have to, I have to get this for her! I lied, I just wanted to ask you but I.. I-"

"Err, Hop-"

"I didn't know if Stow-on-Side was a sensitive topic, I mean yeah it is but you look f-fine now! So I thought-"

"Christ okay. Uh, calm down! I- uhm.."

Hop's hunch worsened, he tried to regulate his breathing. He's going to dissapoint Sonia isn't he? Sonia always found even the tiniest bit of info wherever she traveled! Why is it so hard to do the same? Why can't he just do it? Why can't Hop-

Hands gently tugged his folders away from his chest and distantly, he can see how crumbled they are.

_'Oh.'_ the back of his mind said, _'Soft...'_

__

__

"L-Look, I'll read over these and tell you what's different from the stories the old folk say. For now, you can safely tell Sonia that Zacian has nothing to do with this forest. Okay? Please just calm down."

 __

__

Hop wanted to chuckle but his jaw hurts from being clenched the whole trek here. Bede sucks at comforting, he can see he jerky his movements are and how his eyes look around everywhere but Hop in panic. But somehow, his poor attempts were enough.

 __

__

"...You really are much nicer now."

 __

__

A scowl crossed Bede's face but Hop didn't feel any awful energy by it. Can an expression like that lack any bite to it?

 __

__

"Oh shove it. If you're so insistent on staying, then let's head a little further. There's.. There's a fallen log we can sit at." 'And let you recover' went unsaid, but the words rang pleasantly in Hop's ears. The younger brother nodded once, and Bede guided him towards the direction. This time, Hop stayed close to his person and Bede did not tense.

 __

__

When they arrived and settled down, Bede busied himself with the papers and Hop silently thanked this mercy. He needed time to calm down. If he had to talk to the gym leader again, he might giggle at Bede's poor attempts of comfort and send him off in an angry fit.

 __

__

When his sniffles quieted and his chest felt lighter, Hop turned to the other boy, "Find anything?"

 __

__

Bede sent a glance at his way and reddened, his mouth set to a flat line, Hop flushed, cursing his wayward thoughts. The other boy cleared his throat.

 __

__

"I see decades of badly written history has twisted Glimwood Tangle's reputation, not surprising. Given Unova's fascination with twisting other's cultures for their eyes as they see fit, and sending those atrocious movies our way. Not a single fairytale movie from them is accurate, I tell you."

 __

__

Hop's head spins, this is quite possibly the most he's heard from Bede ever. It might be the mild anxiety panic he had earlier though.

 __

__

"Firstly, Rapidashes are not nice. Never. They so rarely have good intentions despite their luxurious appearance. Many of their fairytales from the northern parts of this continent say how they enjoy pillaging and the drowning of children. Yes, their horns were said to cure even the most cursed of poisons, but it's not like they actually used it. Another thing those Unovans messed up. And adding to that-!"

 __

__

Hop is very surprised that his leg isn't bouncing. He's not really the one to sit down. Bede's smooth voice was very soothing to his nerves, even if he was ranting like an old chum about how 'blasted Unovan films' are. Halfway in his rant, Hop took a highlighter from his lab coat and pressed it to Bede's hands. Bede's rant didn't stop, but he did stutter and went a smidge flushed for the rest of the stories.

 __

__

Hop's amazed he can rant and do paperwork at the same time. Bede diligently highlighted the wrong parts on the Glimwood pokemon and even other kinds of fairy types outside of Galar. Hop saw him hesitate over an Espurr's data before passing unto the next page and filed that memory away for another day.

 __

__

When he reached Hattena's file, Bede paused. The gym leader's eyes crinkled slightly, before a crooked smile came.

 __

__

Hop's breath faltered.

 __

__

"I hadn't had the faintest idea of what this thing was back in the orphanage. All I knew was that it was beaten down like me, and far away from any kind of home. I met it after I'd gotten into a scruff at school. The nannys would scold me for arriving so beaten and bruised. They said that it would scare potential parents away. So I only came back after evenings. Saw this little guy curled up on the stairs of Motosoke."

 __

__

Bede gently thumbed the image of Hattena's puff ball, "We weren't allowed to have pokemon at all. Too much work to take care of, since kids can hardly take care of themselves, much less a pokemon, the nannies would say. I snuck him in anyways, my roommate always minded their own business, so they kept mum on it. We pulled so many pranks together."

 __

__

The Gym Leader's voice grew faint, before taking a breath and turning the next page. Hop felt like he learned something valuable, a memory deeply treasured.

 __

__

Bede skimmed over Hattrem's page, before nodding and moving to the next. Hatterene's page came up, along with its gigantimax form. Bede's grin widened to something more alive, twisting his body to face Hop's. Hop's eyebrows raised but that didn't stop Bede from leaning in slightly.

 __

__

"Hatterenes are the biggest little shits. Yes, I know that doesn't make sense, but they have so much history to them. They're killers as they are guardians. Ugly as they are beautiful, they have a duality no other pokémon has. My Hatterene, he's such a dick, loves to mess with the challengers in our gym battles. and he doesn't even do much! Just stares at them in his weird creepy smiles, challengers words of course. I find them positively adorable."

 __

__

"I always thought they were like Gardevoirs, poised and polite." Hop muttered mostly to himself, still a little off from Bede being so close to his space. From where he sits, the smell of roses and sweat and boy invade his senses.

 __

__

Bede throws his head back in a laugh, and while Hop is thankful to be able to breathe again, he's taken aback at the mischievous expression on the other's face. How good was Bede's hearing?

 __

__

"Hah! Not at all! If I weren't so much of a neatfreak, as the old croon would call me, my room would be such a mess. Hatterene never cleans up after himself, cheeky tart! In legends, a Hatterene's voice lures you in the woods, deeper and deeper, and after you're mind is tricked and you've fallen in love with them, they will violently maim you. But in others, they are a guiding light, they heal and guard the forest, maybe even guide a strayer back home. In some, they do both, because only Hatterene's morality is uncertain. In a way, they're similar to the infamous Primarinas, with what their siren voices and all that."

 __

__

Bede's chest moves harder the more he talks, his smile turns a little more feral and his eyes brighten and suddenly Hop remembers the conversation he had with Gloria on one afternoon.

 __

__

_"Bede challenged you in the midst of all that right? I honestly thought he lost his marbles!"_

____

____

_Gloria sipped her tea and didn't return Hop's cackle. After the silence, Hop took a sip of his tea._

______

______

_Gloria put her tea down._

________

________

_"The Bede that challenged me back at the league, that Bede was different than the one we faced before. Under all of those limelights the stadium had, his eyes shown another light of his own."_

__________

__________

Honestly Hop thought she was being overly dramatic, in that weird, suspenseful way Gloria is. But he understood now.

 _ _ _ _ ______

__________

This Bede revelled in action and adventure, the possibility of breaking rules and getting in trouble. Hop remember the little info Bede had on his first trainer card, and connected it to the story Bede revealed. Being related to someone that was under constant surveillance by the media, waiting with baited eyes for when a slip would happen, Hop knew very well the rules he had to follow to make sure another's reputation would be safe.

 _ _ _ _ ______

__________

Bede noticed the silence that followed through his story and sullenly backed away, forcing Hop back into reality. The fairy trainer scratched the back of his head, ruffling his curls, frowning in the direction of an Impidimp staring at them, "Right, sorry I got a bit off track... Well, here's everything I know about Fairy types that the old bat drilled to me. She probably knows more though, you really should have gone to her, or literally anyone else in the gym."

 _ _ _ _ ______

__________

Hop stood up suddenly, startling the other boy, "No! You did more than enough. You did amazing Bede! I- I'm really grateful and like, I'm so sorry I spaced off, mate! I don't mean it! It's just, that I have trouble focusing and I remembered what Gloria said about your eyes and I-oh, oh my god I said too much."

 _ _ _ _ ______

__________

When Hop focuses on Bede, he sees that his whole face is covered in shock, his mouth opened in a small o and his eyebrows raised as high as they can go. The light that shone through his eyes is gone, but Hop still found him stupidly pretty.

 _ _ _ _ ______

__________

_'Why why WHY is it always the pretty ones.' Hop fought the urge to wring his hands over his hair in frustration._

____________

____________

Bede blinked and seemingly came back to earth himself. He got up swiftly and held out the papers to Hop, who meekly took it and placed it in his folder. Bede smirked, and for a moment, Hop belatedly thought that he said something wrong, that he'd returned to the bully that made him cry a year ago.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

Bede wrapped the knot on his uniform back to his hips and walked away, "I'll let it slip for now. And adding to that, do try and pay attention if you insist on barging through my schedule."

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

Hop, relieved, smiled and walked up to a pace next to Bede. For some reason, he didn't feel uncomfortable standing side by side to him.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

"Sure, mate! Next time then!"

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

Which was odd, he never felt like walking next to Leon or Gloria. he always kept them in front or behind. Bede seemed pleased in his own subtle way.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

Hop liked that he can read Bede's silent language more.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

"We should head out now. It's getting late."

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

It was very late. Glimwood Tangle is generally dark at any point of the day, but when they travelled in the forest it was noon. Now, it was nighttime when they arrived safely at Ballonlea.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

Bede sniffed his collar and grimaced at the thought of not having a shower after his shift at the gym. His skin crawled at the though of not being nice and clean.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

"Say Bede." Hop called out.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

"Hm?" was his distracted response.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

"I was thinking, most of Unova movies that featured fairies don't exactly have fairy pokemon, only humans. I know Unova doesn't have many fairies, if any, in their roster, but can a human be a fairy too? Or is it just like, something they invented?"

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

"Oh, they can. But they call themselves the Fae, and they're distant from humans. But you-"

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

"Blimey! They're real??"

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

"Yes, they are, now stop interrupting me you ninny. As I was saying, you should be equally wary of the Fae as regular pokemon fairies. Just like Rapidashes and Hatterenes, they'll lure you in with their beauty, their voice or even their manners, and there's a chance you'll never leave the forest ever again." As he said this, he walked closer to Hop, eyes narrowed and arms raised threateningly. But by now, Hop knew he was just teasing and gave him a light shove.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

Bede laughed and Hop decided to bid his farewells as he pulled up the taxi app on his Rotom phone.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

When Hop got off from the Corviknight taxi cart, it was past midnight and his family was already asleep. He set his papers down and went to get ready for bed.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

In bed, he replayed the whole day in his mind. Even with his fumbling mess, Bede didn't abandon him or belittle him. His words kept ringing in his ears, from the teasing insults to the rants to the excited word vomit of his beloved pokemon.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

He remembers that small bit about the Fae.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

They'll lure you in with their beauty, their voice or even their manners, and there's a chance you'll never leave the forest ever again.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

____________

Hop thought Bede could pass as a Fae pretty well.

 _ _ _ _ _ _______

**Author's Note:**

> I hooe you enjoyed. Any criticism is welcomed. I don't know if I want to write more, but this in itself was fun to do. I'm not very good at creative writing, but regardless of that I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/NerisssAD?s=09)


End file.
